


I Have Confidence (In Confidence Alone)

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Kinky, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Kinktober 2017, day 5Cat works to help validate Kara.





	I Have Confidence (In Confidence Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was humiliation, but I couldn't hang, so this is more along the lines of elevation, affirmation. It's anti-humiliation basically.

“Kara, Kara, Kara.” Cat stood looking thoughtfully at the woman in front of her, who stayed still and silent, as she had been told to do. Cat never bothered with ropes or any other form of physical bondage; what good would it do? Instead she relied on mental bondage and an expectation of obedience.

“You know how much I dislike having to repeat myself and yet, here we are again.” Cat stalked silently around her naked and kneeling partner, finally coming to a stop when she was back in front of her, Kara’s eyes fixed mostly on her face.

“Well?” Cat asked impatiently.

“I’m sorry, Cat.” Kara whispered, well aware of how disappointed her lover was. She kept her posture correct, knees together, back straight, arms grasped together behind her back.

“Yes, of course, you’re sorry. You were sorry last time too. I don’t enjoy having to have these talks, Kara. I don’t enjoy learning that despite my faith in you, the many times you have proven your value  _ to yourself _ , you still refuse to grasp all the amazing things about yourself and hold onto them.”

She sat down in the arm chair that was perfectly positioned in front of the spot where Kara was kneeling.

“Now tell me what I have told you before.” She commanded.

Kara took a breath before beginning to recite, “I am talented, smart, astounding. I am strong, kind, compassionate. I am excellent at my job. I am extraordinary and impressive. I can change the world. I am a hero.” She paused.

“And what else?” Cat prompted, her nonchalant pose belied by the intensity of her stare.

“I’m, I’m your good girl?”

“Among other things, always and forever. Now say that part again, without making it a question.”

“I’m your good girl.” Kara reiterated firmly.

“Thank you.” Cat stared at Kara for a long moment. “I think, since mere verbal encouragement has not been sufficient, I would like to add physical reinforcement. Spread your legs.”

The seeming non sequitur confused Kara for a moment, and she lagged in responding until her brain caught up and she shifted so that her legs were spread apart, still kneeling on the carpet.

“Are you wet?” Cat asked, her tone indicating that she already knew the answer.

“Yes, Cat.” Kara answered clearly, despite the blush rising to her face.

“Good.” Cat smiled. “I like it when you’re wet. Wet and open, just for me.”

A little shiver ran unsuppressed through Kara’s body.

“Now,” Cat instructed, “bring one hand from behind your back and touch yourself.”

“What?” Kara couldn’t help the question that blurted out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Both of Cat’s eyebrows arch up but before she can make any sort of additional remark about how much she dislikes repeating herself, Kara rapidly brings one hand around to her front, sliding it between her legs and holding it pressed into the wetness found there.

“Better,” Cat nods her approval. “Now, tell me again how wonderful you are, and while you do, you will pleasure yourself.”

Kara’s jaw dropped open. When she didn’t immediately begin, Cat leaned forward in her chair, making sure they had firm eye contact.

“You will stimulate yourself pleasurably, Kara,” she enunciated each word clearly, “while I watch. And you will repeat for me all the wonderful things about yourself. You will do this until I tell you to stop. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes, Cat.” Kara answered shakily.

“Good. You may begin.” Cat leaned back in her chair once again, watching avidly as Kara began to follow her instructions.

Kara began her litany again as she started moving her fingers, her eyes never leaving Cat’s.

“I am talented, smart, astounding.” Her fingers found a steady pace of movement. 

“I am strong, kind, compassionate.” They slid easily with plenty of wetness to help them glide smoothly.

“I am excellent at my job. I am extraordinary and impressive.” Her breathing began to take on an ragged edge.

“I can change the world. I am a hero.” The intensity of Cat’s libidinous stare was affecting her nearly as much as her fingers.

“I am your-” She gasped as the pleasure of the words alone made everything feel even more intense. “-Your good girl.”

When no direction to stop came, she began again from the start. This repetition was harder for her to say clearly, but despite the difficulty in getting the words out, her fingers never stopped moving.

With each repetition she grew nearer and nearer the edge, until after the fifth repetition, under Cat’s steady gaze, barely able to gasp the words out, she came, losing control of her words, her posture, her sense of reality.

It was as she gathered herself back into one whole person that she heard the instruction come floating to her out of the ether. “You may stop.”

Breathing hard, Kara pulled herself back up onto her knees, trembling as she put her arms behind her, still kneeling and awaiting further instructions.

After giving Kara a moment to compose herself, Cat spoke again. “I had you do that yourself because the best form of validation is self-validation, Kara. I can tell you all those things until I run out of breath, but unless you work yourself to believe them, to embrace your truth, what I say won’t have any meaning.”

She leaned back in the high backed chair and patted her lap. “Now, come here.”

Kara rose, slowly, and carefully, and made her way over to the chair, where Cat had her straddle her lap.

Cat lightly placed her hand against Kara’s center, the lingering sensitivity making the touch all the more powerful.

“Of course, validation from others is powerful too, so I’ll reinforce the lesson personally.” She began to lightly, gently stroke, even that soft sensation enough to make Kara buckle over against the back of the chair, but Cat’s fingers didn’t stop moving as she began to speak.

“You are talented, smart, astounding.” She tilted her head up and pressed a kiss against the nearest bit of Kara’s skin.

“You are strong, kind, compassionate and  _ damnably _ excellent at your job.” Her fingertips made wide circles around Kara’s clit.

“You are extraordinary and impressive. You can change the world. You are  _ my _ hero.” Her fingers brushed against Kara’s clit and she started to come.

“You are my good girl.” She whispered into Kara’s ear as she collapsed against her. She wrapped one arm around Kara, holding her firmly as she breathed and recovered. She threaded the fingers of the other hand into Kara’s hair.

“You’re mine.” Kara nearly came again, without any sort of contact, from the sheer possession in Cat’s voice.

  
“And I think, just with this one lesson, I’ll be happy to repeat it again.”


End file.
